When Angels Fall
by Silentflier
Summary: Max and the flock are attacked by Flyboy and the flock kidnapped. Now let's see what happens when Max lands at our favorite NCIS Naval Criminal Investigative Services Building and meets Gibbs and the team. Can they protect her from the school? On hiatus.
1. Crash Landing

**Hey pplz this is my first NCIS fic so review with opinions and ideas. Flames will be used to roast but constructive will be used to make the story even better! Plz of review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own N.C.I.S or Maximum Ride *Sniffle* If you can get them for me I shall give you a cookie! **

Max's P.O.V.

Blood dripping from my wounds, I flew steadily east. I was somewhere over Virginia, ah the happy memories. I think I was over Washington D.C. finally I saw a secluded alley to land in. I stumbled around to the front of the building. Through the blood streaming into my eyes I made out N.C.I.S. I saw two people run up looking worried. "Help! This girl needs help!" The younger man yelled. The older man looked at me and said, "Don't worry you're safe now." Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying on a couch and a red-haired woman was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked looking worried. Wow this is the first time so many people have been worried about little old me. "I'm fine." I replied, trying to sit up. I winced. "O.K. maybe not so fine but I can't stay." Her brow furrowed. "I'm afraid you have to. We think you have a few broken ribs and you have several bad cuts and bruises. By the way I'm Jenny the director of N.C.I.S." Jenny finished with a small smile. "N.C.I.S." I said thoughtfully. "It stands for-." "Naval Criminal Investigative Services." I finished for her. I think I saw that on T.V. somewhere.

"Yes. Now you know my name can I know yours?" She said looking at me. "Max. Just Max." "How did you get so beat up?" She asked finally. Great more questions. "I was being chased by some very powerful, dangerous people and they took my family and knocked me out." She looked at me sympathetically. "And you're how old? Fourteen? Fifteen?" "Fourteen, but I'm stronger then you think," I refused to say more, at this time I can't let on about the, hmm I don't know, THE WINGS!!!! "I don't doubt that." Jenny said with a smile. "But here at N.C.I.S. we have the best security. You'll be perfectly safe here." She reassured me. "You haven't met the people after me." I mumbled sarcastically. "What?" She asked curiously. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Also I'm trusting my best agent to protect you." She said encouragingly. "I think I could protect myself." I said a little uneasy. "Just wait until you meet him." She said looking a little resigned. She pressed a button on her phone. "Could you send him in please?" She asked. "Right away Ma'am." Came the reply. A minute later the doors opened and the man who was with me earlier walked in. "Max, meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**So love it hate and can anyone tell me the name of Jenny's secretary? Plz review! **

**~Silentflier**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Hey pplz I'm really plzd with the reviews I've gotten for this story. Although from looking at story stats (if you've read Wands and Wings) I have over 4,000 hits and only about 150 reviews total. I've also figured out her name is Cynthia (Jenny's secretary). So thank you to all who reviewed! (Glares at the people who did not review)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride I just borrow them for my own evil intent of ruling the world. :) **

Max P.O.V.

"_Max meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

It was the man who was there when I blacked out.

"Figured out who she is, Director?" He asked Jenny. I hate it when people don't talk to me directly, I mean I can speak too ya know!

"My name is Max. And you must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I stated calmly. He looked mildly surprised at how I responded, well he's just going to have to get used to it.

"How did you get here?" He asked. I was still cautious of him so I said,

"I really hate repeating myself, for future reference. I was being chased by some very powerful and dangerous people. They knocked me out until I woke up and made my way here." I left out that bit about the flock, who knows if these people are the enemy or not.

"Well we can protect you here." He told me. As if that's going to reassure me. Me of all people.

"So Jenny's told me." He raised his eyebrows at my use of her first name. "But no matter what they will never stop until they find me and kill me." I informed him.

"Well we better get you to Autopsy so Ducky can check out those cuts." He stated looking resigned. Autopsy?! Now isn't that where they check out dead bodies? Call me crazy but I don't plan on being a dead body anytime soon.

"What do mean autopsy?" I queried, even more suspicious than I had been before. Agent Gibbs saw my fear and tried to reassure me.

"Our ME Doctor Mallard is just as good on living people as dead ones and right now you need a doctor." He said his face softening slightly.

"Fine but first sign of trouble and I'm out." I informed him. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say." With he exited the room.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Jenny. She looked very tired.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed. I laughed; this was going to be fun. We made our way out and found Gibbs waiting by the elevators. Ok not good me + small spaces = panic. I got in anyway. Gibbs pressed a button and the elevator began to descend. Finally there was a small ding and the doors pried themselves open. Gibbs took up a brisk pace down the hall and Jenny and I followed. We walked down the hall until we got to a pair of sliding door with a sign marked **Autopsy**_**.**_ The doors slid open at Gibbs command and we walked in, me limping slightly.

"Duck, we need your help." He called. I looked around, taking in the sterile, white walls and the steel slabs. I shuddered. It was just like the school.

"Yes what is it Jethro?" A British accent echoed off the walls. A man walked up. He had glasses and was a bit shorter than I am.

"Max, this is Doctor Mallard, More commonly known as Ducky." Gibbs informed me.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear. But if you don't mind my asking how did you get so beat up?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Just give her the routine checkup. Please Duck." Gibbs said looking at him, conveying more then he said, through those blue eyes.

"Alright then. Over here please." Ducky told me motioning over to where one of the metal tables. I sat on it and he began to examine me. "Well it looks like you have some bruised ribs that should heal in about two days." So about a day for me. He went and got what looked like a first aid kit and began to bandage my wounds. "So have you met the rest of the team yet?" Ducky asked bandaging a cut on my forearm.

"What?" I replied curiously.

"Jethro is the leader of a team of NCIS agents. Agent Anthony Dinozzo, Officer Ziva David and Agent Timothy McGee." He told me.

"No I haven't met them yet." I told him still curious.

"Well then my dear you are in for a surprise." He chuckled and wrapped the last bandage around my calf. "Alright you're done. And I hope we can meet again under better circumstances." He said with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you Ducky." I said with a slight smile. I walked back over to Gibbs and Jenny. Jenny smiled at me.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." I responded.

"Jethro, why don't you take her back to the squad room and introduce her to the others." She said and you could tell it was an order, not just a suggestion.

"Of course Director." He said. She left and I just stood there not knowing who I should follow.

"Well are you coming or not?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." I replied. We stepped into the elevator and went up about three floors.

Suddenly the doors opened and I could hear whisper/yells of "Gibbs is coming!" Gibbs gave a small smile. I could tell his team was very well disciplined. We entered the squad room and I saw three people working. There were four desks and three were occupied. The closest to the elevator was the other man who rescued me. He definitely looked like the type who spent way too much time with women. Directly across was a young woman with long, black hair and she looked faintly exotic. Sitting diagonal from her was a young man typing away furiously on a computer.

"Boss!" The first man said.

"I want you guys to meet Max." Gibbs announced. They looked at me curiously.

"Gibbs what is she doing here?" The young woman asked in a slightly Israeli accent.

Gibbs ignored that and plowed right on, "Max this is Agent Tony Dinozzo." He pointed to the first man. "Officer Ziva David." He indicated the young woman; she looked at me with a nod. "And this is Timothy McGee." He said indicating the young man typing.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"So Max how are you doing? You were pretty banged up earlier." Tony asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine thanks for saving me earlier. I owe you one." I shot him a smile.

"So Max I guess you're going to be here for a while." Agent McGee stated.

"I suppose so, Agent McGee." I said nonchalantly.

"You can call me Tim." He said looking at me.

"So Max we were about to head to the training center. Want to come along?" Tony asked.

Oooh training center that means fake fighting. This would be fun. "Alright let's do it."

**So love it, Hate it? Please review! **

**~Silentflier**


	3. Sparring and a New Home

**Hey people! I know I haven't updated in awhile we had mid-terms, concerts and a truckload of homework. Ok before I start the story here's a penny for your thoughts. Has anyone here watched Alice, the SYFY miniseries that aired on Dec. 6****th****? Because I have some ideas, if you have PM or review please. Ok now disclaimer please!**

**Iggy: She does not own Max and the Flock or Director Shepherd and Gibbs and his team. Wow that's a lot she doesn't own.**

**Me: I know it's sad. Anyway on with the story!**

Max P.O.V.

"Ok in your condition you probably can't fight, so you can sit here and watch." Tony explained.

"You would be surprised." I replied coolly. He looked a little taken aback by my response. He shrugged it off and called Ziva over to spar with him. They got in ready position.

Then Tim called out, "Go!" Tony lunged at Ziva and she side stepped easily. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and pulled him down as if he weighed nothing. In a flash she was sitting on top of him.

"Nice Ziva, faster than usual." Tim congratulated her. She smiled at him.

"Tony was just slower than usual." She replied still smiling.

"Hey!" Came the weak reply from Tony, who was still lying on the mat. I laughed.

"I'll spar with you Ziva." I offered standing up and stretching out my muscles. I walked to the mat and got in ready position.

"You shouldn't be sparring in your condition. You should rest." Ziva said making her way toward me, as if to pull me down. Was I going to be treated like glass the whole time I'm here? I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ziva I've had worse. Now spar with me, please." She looked resigned and sighed.

"OK fine." She said then she muttered something in a different language. She walked to the mat and got in position. I had watched her fight with Tony and I could pinpoint most of her weaknesses. I heard the cry that signified us to start. I began to circle her, looking for an opening. I feinted making it look like I was going to strike from the left. But I quickly changed delivering a roundhouse kick to her chest. I made sure not to put all my strength into it. She didn't block it when she should have and stumbled a bit. I saw this opening and aimed a swift right hook at her head, but she blocked it. She sent a quick kick at my gut. I stumbled a bit but it wasn't as bad as when an eraser punched me. You could tell she wasn't trying to hurt me, so there was a shaky trust. She lashed out with her right arm. With my superhuman speed I grabbed it and pulled her down. In about a minute I was holding her by her throat. I looked up and saw two pairs of astonished eyes looking back at me.

"Max that was amazing! We've never beaten Ziva before." Tim said, looking shocked. Tony's jaw was somewhere around his feet by now. I helped Ziva up and she smiled at me.

"I have to admit, that was incredible. I rarely meet anyone outside of Mossad who can fight like that. " She asked looking curious.

"Thanks, it took practice." I replied with a small smile. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Gibbs.

"That was impressive. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Very blunt if you ask me.

"I taught myself. I figured it would be useful to know how." I replied warily. I still didn't know if I could trust them. I mean Anne was working for the FBI and looked at what she turned out to be!

"Well then you must be an excellent teacher." He was still looking at me suspiciously. Not much got past this guy, I would have to be more careful.

"Anyway Director Shepherd is leaving for the day and is wondering if you would like to stay with her." Gibbs said, focusing on me. I weighed my options.

Option #1: Sleeping in a tree and buying a meal with Max Card and risking detection from Erasers.

Option #2: Sleeping in a warm bed, a possible hot shower, food and supposed protection.

Call me crazy but I was leaning towards the second option.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go. So…." I trailed off still thinking.

"The director is waiting by the squad room." He told me then began walking towards the elevator. I waved at Tony, Ziva and Tim. I quickly followed Gibbs into the elevator. There was a pleasant "Ding!" and the doors closed. I could feel Gibbs's eyes on me but I didn't say anything. I too busy trying not to climb the walls in panic. Soon the doors opened and I nearly ran out. Jenny was standing in front of the elevator and I almost ran into her.

"Are you alright Max?" She asked looked concerned. Gibbs followed me looking a little weirded out. Which for him was a mild look of, "What the heck?"

"Sorry, but I don't like elevators." I replied my face flushed slightly. Jenny turned to the door next to the elevator.

"Then we'll take the stairs." She said, smiling at me. "Good night Jethro." We descended the stairs (which were infinitely better then the elevator) in silence until Jenny thought to ask, "Do you have anything you need to get?" I thought for a minute.

"Nope." I said popping the "p". She looked at me strangely.

"Nothing? No extra clothes or a toothbrush?" She asked.

"No, I sorta lost everything." I said remembering how I didn't grab my backpack when we fled.

"Well you look to be about my height so I could find you something." She smiled at me and suddenly it was Dr. Martinez all over again.

I mumbled, "Thanks." I looked down. We made it to the parking lot and got in her car. A little while later we pulled up to a nice house. There was a well kept yard and large front doors. Jenny opened the doors and showed me inside.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Now if you go up the stairs immediately on your right there's a door, that's your room, ok?" She gave me a motherly smile. I returned the smile and turned to head upstairs.

I found the door and opened it. I stepped inside and surveyed the room. It was spacious and very neat. The walls were a light tan and the bed matched the walls. The best part there was a balcony overlooking the backyard. Perfect for midnight flights. I think that I might actually like it here.

**Wow that was longer than I expected. So love it, hate it? Review no matter what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always helpful, ideas too! Happy New Years!!**

**~Silentflier**


	4. Fang's Side of the Story

**Hey people! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been so overbooked lately. By the way, I just saw the Percy Jackson movie! I think it was pretty good but they left a lot out of the movie. Any on with the story!**

**Me: Iggy, disclaimer!**

**Iggy: Silentflier does not own Maximum Ride or N.C.I.S.**

**Me: It's very sad.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

We were packing up our make shift camp. We had to find Max. I grabbed my pack and got into flying position.

"Flock, U and A!" I commanded. We all spread our wings and took off. I looked around at the flock. They were all pretty shocked. Angel looked really sad; I could tell she was scanning with her thoughts. Suddenly, last night came back to me.

_~Flashback~_

_It was Iggy's watch. The only time I actually relax. Nothing gets past Iggy. Suddenly Iggy's head shot up. He crawled over to Max and gently shook her shoulder. I stood up too and began to wake the younger ones. They all woke silently, just like they were trained. Then, without a warning, Erasers and Flyboys shot through the trees. We all got into fighting stances. Then all hell broke loose. _

_I launched a snap kick at an eraser and sent a swift right hook to his head. I began punching every eraser and flyboy I saw. I sent a roundhouse kick at a flyboy's spine and he crumpled. I looked around and did a head count. I saw each flock member holding their own. But I couldn't find Max. Where was Max? _

_Just as I noticed this, all of them retreated. I ran through the woods looking for Max but I couldn't find her! Eventually I gave up and went back to make sure the flock was ok._

_~End Flashback~_

Now we were using Angel to see if she could pick up Max's thoughts. We're somewhere over Maryland, I think. We kept flying. I kept looking at Angel and she kept shaking her head in defeat. At about 9 o'clock I noticed that the flock looked dead on their wings. **(A/N haha Flock humor)**

I found a place to stay. I put the flock to sleep and took first watch. Once Iggy woke up for the second watch I was exhausted. I fell onto my sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.

**Max P.O.V.**

I lay awake, thinking of the Flock. I was thinking about going back to find them. But, unfortunately I drilled them into a habit of never staying in one spot for long. Finally I got up and went outside to sit on the balcony. I shook open my wings and rested my head against the wall of the house. Maybe tomorrow I would ask Jenny to help me find the Flock. She is the director of a federal agency after all. And I could ask her for help without giving away my secret. Oh well, for now I could stay here and rest.

I felt so empty inside. Without my Flock I don't know how to function. I even miss Nudge's incessant talking, Iggy's cooking and Fang's silence. I sighed and got up. I should sleep who knows what will happen tomorrow? I walked back into my room and lay on the bed. I soon fell asleep.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

He watched Maximum walk into her room. How she managed to survive the eraser attack was beyond him. Maximum was supposedly past her prime. She was to be exterminated. Soon, he would have all the glory and Maximum would be nothing but a memory. Soon, he would be the one to defeat the once invincible Maximum Ride.

**So love it, hate it? By the way for any of you who read Wands and Wings or this story. I would love more reviews. I've been checking story traffic and I've been getting over a hundred hits and many story alerts. So please review. It makes me sad knowing how many people read my stories and yet having so few people review. Anyway, sorry for the whole lecture thing. **

**~ Silentflier**


	5. Who are you?

**Hey people! Thank you so much for reviewing! I read my latest reviews and couldn't stop grinning! ****Anyway, I'd like to thank xDarklightx, NITESIDE-TAYLAH-TYLER, GardevoirLover4ever, writergirl123456789, TerratheAssassin (Thanks Terra!), RosesareRed13 (Your review made me laugh, Here's your cookie! The owning rights for M.R. and N.C.I.S are mine! Thanks!), XxHelixRiderxX, lv555 and finally, Roylpain! Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**** I promise I will start updating more! This chapter will be kind of short, just a filler until I get more ideas. So, yeah, keep reviewing please, it helps so much. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Just me this time. I do not own Maximum Ride or N.C.I.S. Or pretty much anything else you recognize.**

**Max POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt more rested then I had been in a long time. I opened my eyes, saw the beige walls and ceiling and bolted straight up. I quickly remembered where I was and calmed down. I got up and padded towards the door. I tried to open it, but it stopped at about half-way. I poked my head around the door and looked at the floor. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes on the floor with a note sitting on top of them. It read,

_dear Max, _

_I didn't want to wake you so I left you these clothes. You can shower in my bathroom and we can take you to get some new clothes later. There's food in the kitchen. There are books in the study and you can watch anything you like on T.V. If anything happens call me._

_Jenny_

Her phone number was written neatly at the bottom of the page. I don't know why but this simple thing sent a pang through my heart. It really was Dr. M all over again. I brushed away the emotions and grabbed the clothes. I headed cautiously down the hall and looked for the bathroom.

An hour later I was clean, fed and content. I thought about flying but decided against it. I peeked in the study, looking for books, and saw Jenny's computer. I could find the Flock. I could look through recent news involving teens. It was a long shot but it was worth it if it would find my Flock. I booted it up and waited.

_I hope it's not password protected. _I thought to myself. That would be hard to explain. Jenny didn't look like the type of woman who missed much. The screen changed and showed a password request. Well, that killed my plan. I got up and walked through the study. A feeling of uneasiness crept down my spine.

I decided to go for a walk. My wings were still slightly sore from the beating I had gotten from the Erasers. I walked out the front door and turned north. I walked once around the block and kept going. The feeling followed me so I walked farther into the city. I walked past shops and restaurants. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black SUV tailing me. Did they think I was that stupid? I ducked into one of the shops and pretended to browse. One of the employees walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked brightly.

"Um yes. Does this shop have a back exit? I got kind of turned around and I need to go that way." I told her, pointing to the back of the store.

"Oh well, it's really for employees." She said rather uncertainly. She looked towards the back of the store.

"Please. I am really late for my test!" I lied frantically! She looked like a college student. Her face softened slightly.

"Head back that way. Go straight through the fitting rooms and to the left." She told me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, racing towards the back of the store. I made my way through the back door and into an alley. My internal compass pointed me south towards the house. I walked that way and got back on the street. I walked about ten feet, my every sense on high alert, until a hand grabbed me from behind. I whirled and attempted to hit my assailant but they held on firmly.

"Max!" A male voice said. I turned and looked right at Agent Gibbs. "What are you doing here Max?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I went for a walk." I stated, thinking it would probably better not to tell.

"Was someone following you?" He demanded. He was still holding my arm, I stepped back.

"No." I stated firmly. He didn't look entirely convinced. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered tersely. I couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but it didn't make Gibbs happy.

"Director," So he was talking to Jenny. Uh oh. "This isn't one for the CIA or FBI. She's in our custody-" He was cut off. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. Gibbs ended the call and looked at me.

"C'mon. The director wants to see you." He informed me, walking towards his car. I hesitated but quickly followed when I saw the same black SUV turn the corner.

He drove in silence. He reminded me a lot of Fang. Silent, tough but caring in his own way. I missed Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. It was like living without my right wing. I was jerked out reverie when Gibbs yanked on the wheel.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, holding onto the armrests.

"We're being tailed." Was his only response. He went screeching around a corner and doubled back. I was left hanging on. I was a bad driver but seriously, who gave this man a license? After several long minutes of high speed turns and maneuvers we reached N.C.I.S headquarters. I got out of the car woozily. "C'mon." He said shortly. He strode into the building with me hot on his heels. He made his way through the building until he got to the director's office. Cynthia, the director's secretary waved us in. Gibbs opened the doors and Jenny stood up.

"Thank you Jethro." She said, clearly dismissing him. He walked out reluctantly. As soon as the door shut Jenny motioned for me to sit. "Please sit down Max." I did, looking directly at her, wondering why I was here.

"So, Max, I have just received several calls from the CIA and the FBI. About you." I tensed. Anne might have tipped them off and kept tabs on us. Maybe that's who was following us.

"I was followed today when I went walking." I blurted out and then immediately wished I could take those words back when Jenny' eyes widened. "I think it was the FBI." I continued tentatively. Jenny thought for a moment and then said three words I had hoped she wouldn't say under these circumstances.

"Who are you?"

**Okay, that's it for now. Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review. Some ideas and criticism would be much appreciated! Thank you!**

**~Silentflier**


	6. Abby

H**ello again! I'm so happy so many of you reviewed! Thanks to: **

**roylpain: Thanks for the review and I hope I answer your questions!**

**XxHelixriderxX: I completely agree on that particular sentiment. Things are gonna get messy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WORMoverBOOK: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like. Love your name, by the way!**

**Sarcastic-Brat-With-Wings: Thanks so much for your review, I love getting those. I'm glad you like it!**

**: Again, love your name! Greek mythology rules! And thanks, although I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for the review!**

**magiclover13, Writergirl123456789, and Wings-and-a-Fez: Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Also, to meelya2, U and A means up and away. And I regret to inform you that this will be my last update for a while. I'm going on vacation where I won't have any access to Fanfiction. So I hope this chapter will be fine for now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or N.C.I.S. blah, blah, blah. I don't even know why I bother. If I did own it I wouldn't be here! Haha!**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked softly, gazing down.

"I really do." She answered. I looked at her.

"I don't think I can." I had spilled our secret once and that had been a disaster, now, I'm going to protect with everything I have. "I don't know why the government would be after me. I'm just a kid," I told her flatly. She looked at me doubtfully.

"Well, I'm not going to push. But I will need to know eventually." She spoke gently still looking a bit doubtful. I nearly hugged her. I needed time to think my way out of this.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything," I added, giving her a smile. She returned it tentatively.  
"You can head to Gibb's squad room, if you want." She said kindly, still looking lost in thought. I hopped up, said good bye and walked out. Cynthia smiled at me as I left and I returned it, my thoughts still whirled around in my head. I walked down to the squad room. No one was there so I headed to the elevator. Maybe Ducky was down in Autopsy, he seemed good to talk to. Hmm on second thought, stairs, definitely.

I headed down to Autopsy and Saw Ducky leaning over one of the metal tables. I knocked on the door frame.

"Hi Ducky. Mind if I come in?" I asked. He turned, startled.

"Oh hello my dear." He replied in his Scottish accent, smiling a bit.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, feeling like I was interrupting something.

"Not at all, just working on a case." He told me. I looked past him and saw the body lying prone on the metal table.

"What happened to him?" I asked, moving forward. Ducky looked a little reluctant to tell me but decided to anyway.

"This poor young sailor... Well, I don't know how he died. I haven't done the autopsy yet but I still cannot figure out how this young man died." Ducky informed me. I leaned forward and looked at the body. He was a young man with wavy, brown hair and a slim physique.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to a light blue stain on his neck. "It looks like a fading bruise but it's too... Blue?" I finished off the sentence with a question, unsure of what to say.  
Ducky leaned over the body and grabbed a magnifying glass. He examined the young man's neck for a minute and then straightened.

"Hm. I wonder..." He trailed off and began to working. I moved back and watched. He turned around holding a small jar. He looked around for a second and then frowned. "Max, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind taking this to Abby? She's our forensics expert. I wouldn't ask you to but I have no clue where my assistant, Mr. Palmer has gone off to." He explained looking exasperated, yet in a fatherly way. I smiled.

"I don't mind. Where is her lab?" I asked. I reached forward and took the jar. Ducky gave me directions to Abby's lab and I headed over to give her the evidence.

I quickly headed over; when I was in the right area I suddenly heard very loud rock music. I came to an open door where the music was coming from. The sign on the door said Abigail Sciuto, Forensic Specialist.

I walked in and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. I had to raise my voice to be heard over the music. I stepped in a bit farther when a young woman popped up from behind the desk.

"Who're you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She was tall, even taller than I am, with shoulder length black hair pulled into pigtails. She had a spiked dog collar around her neck and was wearing a black T-shirt, a black and red plaid skirt and platform boots.

"My name is Max and I have something from Ducky." I told her, ready to run if she wasn't happy about me being here. Years of paranoia will do that to you.

"Oh!" She walked around the desk and walked over to me. She held out her hand for the jar and I gave it to her. "You seem kind of young to be here." She stated, still looking at her little jar.

"Oh, well I'm staying with Director Shepard and some things came up." I replied vaguely. Abby didn't reply, she just opened the jar and began fiddling with some machines.

"C'mon babies, give mama what she wants!" She muttered typing furiously on her computer. I glanced around, automatically doing a sweep of the room. I caught Abby looking at me. "Looking for something?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sweet set up you've got here." I remarked, covering up.

"Thanks." She said the suspicious look going out of her eyes a bit. Suddenly there was a ding and Gibbs walked in.

"Whatcha got Abs?" He asked handing her a cup. Caf-Pow! Was what it said. He gave me a small smile. I returned it. I watched Abby explain to Gibbs what was in the jar and he acted as if this was pertinent. I rubbed my back where my wings were itching and turned to go.

"I'm heading back upstairs. It was nice to meet you Ms. Sciuto." I called over my shoulder.

"Call me Abby! Her voice trailed out. "I'm not that old yet!" I laughed a bit and headed towards the stairs.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Gibbs looked down the hall after Max had left. He spotted something on the floor and bent to pick it up. How odd. It was a brown and white spotted feather.

**Okay, now I know I'm mean. I left you nice readers with a cliff-hanger and I'm leaving for two weeks! Sorry! Oh well, review please and tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading!**  
**~Silentflier**


	7. You Again

'**Ello again people! I'm finally back from my crazy vacation! I'm going to try my best to write this chapter but my vacation has left me with a bad case of writer's block. So please bear with me. Anyway, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Maximum Ride or N.C.I.S. or anything else you may recognize.**

**On with the story!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The Flock landed in a forest clearing, exhausted from their flight.

"Fang, where are we going?" Nudge asked, rubbing her eyes. Fang hesitated. He didn't actually know where they were going. For the past two days he had been following ghosts and probable leads. He had been working day and night on his laptop looking for news articles and police reports, even hospital files.

"East," he replied shortly. He didn't know why he said it but it sounded right.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I have no idea," He murmured so softly she couldn't hear.

"What?" He pulled out his laptop and opened it. "Never mind," she muttered pulling out her sleeping bag.

Iggy, Gazzy and Angel did the same. In minutes they were asleep except, for Fang and Iggy.

"You have no idea where we're going. Do you?" Iggy sat up, "looking" at Fang.

"Not a freakin' clue," Fang responded, running a hand through his hair. In the dying light he looked tired and world-weary. "I don't know how long I can do this Ig." He looked at the seemingly endless of data on his computer screen. "Nothing is working. It's like she's disappeared." Iggy looked thoughtful for a second.

"Where were we when the fight happened?" Iggy queried.

"Umm somewhere in South Carolina?" It turned out as more of a question as he tried to remember where they had been.

"Max was confused, hurt maybe. Which way would she have flown?" Iggy asked. Fang racked his brains again.

"There was a storm coming in. When we took off the winds were blowing..." He trailed off. "North." He stated.

"Then if she was hurt and not functioning she was probably only staying in the air. Look for anything north of South Carolina and work from there." Iggy informed him, lying back down.

"You're a genius Iggy." Fang said looking slightly shocked. "When did you get so smart?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Iggy pretended to look offended.

"I'm hurt no one has ever noticed my superior intellect!" He feigned shock and Fang just shook his head. Iggy lay down and went to sleep. While Fang kept looking.

**Max P.O.V.**

I walked back into the squad room to see Ziva, Tony and Tim focused intently on the flat screen TV in the center of the room.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked. They all jumped and turned to look at me.

"Oh. Hey Max," Tim said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked again.

"The man we believe killed our lieutenant." Ziva replied. I walked around Tony to see the screen. I caught one glimpse and gasped. The photo on the screen was of a young man walking down the street looking over one shoulder.

Ari.

**Well I hope you liked it! Sorry it' so short! By the way, for clarification, this takes place after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Don't forget to review! The button's been lonely while I was gone. Thanks for reading! Oh and thanks so much to Jenny De Book Worm for being my unofficial beta and helping me with ideas and such even though at times she can be incredibly **_**blond. **_**Thanks Jam!**

**~Silentflier**


	8. Author's Note Unfortunately

**Hello to the few readers I probably have left! Sorry to disappoint with only a AN and not a proper chapter and I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had such bad writer's block and I've been swamped with school. Also, regrettably, I haven't kept up with my NCIS at all and am in dire need of ideas! If any of you have ideas please share them! The same goes for my other stories, if any of you read them. So, until further notice, this story is on temporary hiatus. Thanks for reading!**

**~Silentflier**


End file.
